


Just Admit It

by Kayleecole21



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Lincoln finds himself drunk and alone with his best friend's wife; leaving both of them to finally face the sexual tension they have lived with for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

She stretched her legs out long across the length of the couch, her jean shorts riding up and the leather kissing her hot skin. The screen door was open and she could hear bugs buzzing around the string of globe lights hanging from the porch. The humidity was thick on Georgia nights, especially in late July.   
Her bare legs stuck to the couch with a thin layer of sweat, and she gratefully accepted the chilled beer that he handed her when he returned from the kitchen.   
“Thanks.” Her voice was quiet and content.   
“So, where were we?” His thick British accent tumbled tipsily over the words that he spoke, sending lustful chills down her spine.   
His hat was backwards and his black cotton t-shirt had long since been discarded in a crumpled heap next to the front door. He stretched his legs out in front of him as he took his place on the couch; lifting her feet and replacing them on his lap as he made himself comfortable.  
The beer was frigid and set a gratifying shock through her chest as she swallowed, the temperature in her chest dropping for mere seconds.   
“We were caught between the age old dilemma of ‘He’s too drunk to drive home, but he’s far too drunk to stay here.’” A smile crept from her lips as she took a second sip off of the bottle he had just handed her; pretending rather unsuccessfully that she didn’t notice his eyes traveling down the length of her torso.   
“Oh no, and here I am, drinking another beer. What are you going to do with me? Honestly?” He eyed her tauntingly as he threw back another large gulp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
“It’s true. Your disappointments are endless.” A drunken giggle escaped her lips before she could catch it and a violent blush rose to her cheeks as he began slowly running his finger tips up and down her tanned legs; tickling and teasing her with his slightest touch.   
“I’ll just sleep here on the couch. “ His eyes met hers and the tension between them mounted in her stomach, as though she was standing on the very edge of a skyscraper’s rooftop. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to my irresponsible, drunken ass? Would you?”  
“I’ll drive you home. I’m not even drunk.” She swung her legs off of him and onto the worn, wooden floorboards below, heaving herself off of the couch and patting her jean pockets for her keys.  
He stood to meet her, placing his hands in her hair messily, staring her in the face. “You may not be drunk, but you’re not sober either, babe. Quick tell me the alphabet backwards.”  
“Fine. Z. Y. X. W. V. U. T. S. R…”  
“Holy shit! Seriously? I can’t do that dead sober!” He steps back from her, staring at her in true amazement before removing his hat and ruffling his damp locks, the humidity still seeping in through the open screen door. “That’s pretty impressive. What else can you do?”  
“Oh all sorts of things that would rock your world, if you’re that impressed by a reverse group of words that we’re taught to memorize from age five…” Her tease did not go unnoticed as a wicked smile flashed across his strong cheekbones.  
“You think you’re so fucking cute, don’t you?” He rushed the three steps towards her, and began to grab and pinch her sides and stomach, punishing her for her condescension.   
“No! Stop it! Please!” She screamed and attempted to make a run for it, only to have him swing a lean arm around her waist and throw her back down onto the leather couch beside them.   
“Nope. You’re not getting away that easily!”  
“Please!” Her breath was caught in her throat as tears welled up in her clenched eyes. “I’ll do anything!”  
“Anything? Huh? Deal.” His hands abandoned her sides as he crawled backwards on the couch, taking his place back on the far end.   
“What do I want? Hmmm…” He stroked his index finger across the stubble sprouting from his jaw, doing his best ‘evil professor’ impression.   
“There are conditions to your request, just so you’re aware.” She eyed him dangerously as she watched his mind wander aimlessly down the perverted possibilities.  
“I believe your exact words were, ‘Please! I’ll do ANYTHING!’” His voice reached all new levels of shrill as he imitated her girlish squeals while he had been tickling her.   
She half kicked him with her right foot and pretended to pout through heavy puppy dog eyes as he let out a thick belly laugh, enhanced by the amount of alcohol he had consumed. “Fine. Name your price.”  
“Take off your top.” His drawl alone was almost enough to convince her.   
She grabs her beer again and takes another drink, rolling her eyes; not even entertaining the idea of that happening.   
“Fine. Take off your shorts?” This time his words sounded more like a halfhearted request than a command.  
Raising her eyebrows, she shakes her slowly back and fourth, though he notices the twitch on either side of her full lips, revealing her secret flattery.   
“Really? No nudity? What kind of ‘anything’ deal is this?”  
“Apparently not a very good one.”  
A light chuckle was shared between them as he stared up at the ceiling, seemingly contemplating the remaining hand he had to play.  
“Okay. Kiss me.”   
Their eyes come together and a desire ignites between their gaze that neither of them is fully ready to embrace.   
“Not a chance.” She breaks their trance first, staring down at her beer and rubbing her bare knees together.   
“Oh come on! Fine, no tongue! Just a peck! I have never agreed to stop tickling for so little before.”   
She laughs and brushes her deep brunette hair from her eyes. “No.”  
“Why not? What can it hurt? It’s just a kiss. You’d kiss your grandpa, wouldn’t you? There’s nothing sexual about that!”  
“Yeah, except you aren’t my Grandpa…” She was talking into her lap, staring down the long neck of her beer bottle. “You’re my husband’s best friend.”   
The pause between the two of them was long and drawn out. Neither of them spoke, but instead stewed together in their awkward longing and twisted senses of loyalty.   
“I should go.” He finally rose off of the couch, breaking the thick silence.   
“I’ll drive you,” She said, half rising off of the couch before he shook his head in protest.   
“I think I’ll just walk. I need that. Air.”  
She watched him as he made his way over to the front door, letting his outstretched fingers linger just above the brass knob.   
“Can you do just one thing for me?” His voice met her ears from across the room, barely more than a husked whisper while he still stared at the heavy front door.   
She didn’t answer, but instead waited for his request, already sure that she wouldn’t be able to deliver.   
He turned his body, facing her once more and their eyes locked. She already knew what he was about to ask; she probably knew even before he did.  
“Can you just admit it? For once? Just one time, in all these years, can I hear you say the words?”  
She wanted to smile, but couldn’t. The pit in her stomach was daunting.   
“What words? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
He stared at her, his eyes penetrating her, making her feel more exposed than she ever had before. “You’re much too smart to be playing dumb like this, baby.”  
“I’m not going to say it.” He voice was caught in her throat, forcing her to swallow hard. “I can’t. You know…”  
“Yeah, I DO know. I fucking know, you fucking know! I want to hear you say it! I want you to admit it out loud. I want you to look me in the eye and verbally tell me what you tell me silently each and every time our fucking eyes meet.”   
He yelled at her, he cut her off. He was angry, and she knew why. She was angry for the same reason, but she couldn’t say it. If she said the words, if they made it past her lips, then it was real. It couldn’t be ignored, it couldn’t be buried and she would have to deal with something she had hidden for nearly a decade.   
“I’m not going to do that.” Her voice was quiet and she couldn’t bring herself to look him the eye. She couldn’t face his disappointment, the fall of his perfect smile.  
“No. I know you won’t do that.”   
She looked down into her own lap. Digesting the heartbreak in his voice.  
“I’ve always got to do fucking everything, don’t I?”   
Before she had time to look up, his nose was an inch from hers. He had fall to his knees, bringing himself down to be eye to eye with her.   
The kiss was wet and passionate. His tongue danced against hers, shoving its way into her mouth, their jaws rocking against each other’s in a rhythm that neither of them had felt in years. His hands found their way to her neck and hair, pulling her into him further.   
She could feel herself melting into him, a rush of relief and lust tumbling over her taste buds like the initial bite of the season’s first ripe strawberry. Their lips parted ways just long enough to pant against each other’s mouths. She could feel him pulling hard on her shorts as his tongue plunged once more into her mouth.  
She lifted her ass up and off of the couch, aiding him in undressing her as she sucked on his tongue, which was still sweet from the beer that he had partaken of moments earlier.   
Callused hands dove between her thighs, spreading them apart from one another. Without words, their lips parted ways and he sank down, exploring her every delicious curve with his electric gaze.   
She knew what he was about to do and her breath was caught in her chest, bumps had pimpled across her golden skin, and she felt her nipples rise in anticipation. Facial stubble tickled her inner thighs and lustful shock rolled through her every nerve as the tip of his tongue made its first contact.   
Her head was thrown back against the cushioned leather as she jutted her hips up and outward to meet his open mouth. She bit her bottom lip with force, but there was no silencing the moans of pure indulgence that had been building inside of her for years.   
Sounds of pleasure filled the room as she whispered his name and rolled her hips with the lapping motion of his mouth; mixing with the gentle groans of excitement he let lose as he devoured her core.   
Short, whining chokes came from her gut over and over as one, two, three fingers intruded her insides. He could feel her walls ache against his digits as he reached up to apply pressure to a deeply withheld pleasure point.   
“Stop.” The word was muttered as a half moan, half command.   
He emerged from between her legs, fear and regret patterned across his face.  
“Come here.” She pulled him forward, kissing him once more, tasting herself smeared messily across his lips. She could feel his relief stricken smile spread across her mouth as she pressed against him.   
Climbing back onto the couch, he pulled her into his lap, removing her shirt and planting wet kisses against her hot neck. Throwing a leg over each of his, she could feel his mass pressed against her bare sex, pushing herself down hard on it, teasing both of them with what they needed.   
“Oh, god. Please.” His words were groans placed against her bare breasts and collarbones. She placed a hand against his chest, counting his rapid heartbeats in her mind. She pulls longingly at his belt, not being able to take the time to tease him. She had been teasing him since the day they met.   
Coming forward on her knees, she allows him to pull his pants down past his knees, showing her for the very first time what she had spent so many private moments fantasizing about.   
She’s staring down, biting her lip in anticipation and hunger, when he lifts her chin up to his, and placing the sweetest of kisses across her dry mouth.   
“Are you ready, babe?” His words are a tone that she had never heard him speak, and all she could do was nod as he grabbed a hold of her hips, guiding her over him.   
Slowly, he pushed her core down on top of him. He hissed as their sex made contact for the first time and she let’s out a small whimper as he fills her. They stay like that for a moment, their eyes locked, each of them knowing that this moment has changed their entire lives forever. Her legs are shaking, and she gently begins rolling her hips back and fourth, barley moving at all, but still managing to send shock waves through his spine.   
His fingers are digging into the skin that’s stretched over her hipbones, causing her small tinges of pain but only egging on her excitement. She feels him hoist her upwards as she brings herself to his very tip, only holding his head inside of her, before she slides herself back down to the bottom of his base.   
They continue this motion until they fall into an animalistic rhythm that neither of them knew their bodies were capable of. Their lips continue to find each other, licking and biting each other; husking one another’s names into sweat stricken cheeks.   
He sucks on her ear lob as she rolls her pelvis against him, unable to believe that she is finally here, where she has always longed to be, after so many years. A flood has seeped from deep within her, pooling between both of their legs.  
“Fuck, baby. Just like that. Don’t stop. I want this…I want you. God, I always want you.” His voice cracks on the last word he uttered, and he once again throws his head backwards into the leather couch, forcing his hips upward to meet her with each and every new penetration.   
She watches his every move; she studies every muscle that twitches in his arms as he grips her torso, his hands rubbing her lean stomach before moving upward to grope longingly at each breast individually. His callused thumbs rub roughly against each of her nipples, making her rock against him harder and clench her inner walls around him all the more tightly.   
He let’s out a deliciously gratifying sound from his throat as he feels her clench at him. He’s biting his lip and clenching his eyes tightly closed. She knows that he’s already close. The anticipation built between them over the last decade honestly made her proud of him for even lasting this long.   
She rocks against him faster now, wanting to gift him the climax she knows he’s hungered for far too long. His eyes open long enough to watch her aching sex fuck his over and over as he clings desperately to the edge, trying to fight himself back from tumbling over. She wants him to come; she wants to feel his sweet, hot release fill her. She wants to feel his seed spill down her inner thighs, but she needs him to come with her. She needs him to stay with her in their first ever shared moment of true and complete intimacy.   
Cupping his chin between her two palms, she brings his gaze up to meet hers. His dewy, dilated eyes are hungry and entranced. Their breathing was harshly labored as they both panted in a perfect unison, each of them knowing that the other was too close to giving in to ever stop. Nothing could part them from one another at this second. Let the world crumble and burn around them, both of them were too far gone to even notice.  
“Stay with me. I need you to stay here, with me.” Her request is everything he has ever wanted to hear. Her words, whispers of the purest nature, are the final key that unleashes his trembling, violent climax.   
Never ceasing his locked gaze deep into her eyes, she feels him spill inside of her, coating her pulsating core with thick, white ropes of overly anticipated release.   
“Oh, fuck. God, Andy!” She bites her own bottom lip until the copper taste of blood leaks into her mouth. A hot ball of twisted pleasure clenched deep in her stomach was surfacing; the bone-rattling, ear pounding climax that she had not experienced in years.   
“Ride me, Ashley. Come for me. Come for me, baby. I want to feel you fucking come all over my dick. Please, baby. Do it for me.” His hands grip her hips harshly and pound her down violently on his still solid cock, making her scream his name just the way he had always imagined she would.   
Rolling her hips, riding out her ecstasy, Andy’s lips sucked and licked hers lovingly; brushing sweat plastered hair from her cheeks and forehead.   
“Oh my god…” Ashley’s voice was hoarse and strained.  
“I know, baby. I know.” Andy emitted a low chuckle.  
He ran his hands up her bare back, running his fingers along the length of her spine. They both clutched onto each other for a moment, unwilling to let go of this experience, both terrified that if they moved, they would never be able to find each other again.   
“I don’t think your deodorant is holding up to its advertised promises,” Ashley teased as she nuzzled against his damp neck; the faint smell of body odor drifting up to her nostrils from under Andy’s heavily toned arms.  
“I think I just put it through more than the label promised to withstand,” he retorted while planting soft kisses across Ashley’s heated shoulders.   
Still hiding from the world deep in the curve of his neck, Ashley felt Andy lift her upwards into his arms as he slowly rose off of the couch, carrying her across the wooden floor and out onto the patio that still stood lit with faint globe lights.   
“What are you doing? I’m naked.”   
“Trust me, I am well aware of your nudity, babe.”   
Andy slowly wandered down the patio’s low steps and began to make his way around to the side of the house where an outside shower was built into a wooden stall adjacent to the home.   
Ashley felt the soft balls of her feet make contact with the hot earth as he placed her down and started up the shower. They both cried out as the initial jets of water met their skin and were frigid cold. However, within moments the water and had heated back up to a heat that was comparable to that of the kisses Andy and Ashley were once again sharing.   
Ashley slowly ran her tongue down every solid muscle of his chest, lingering for far too long at his pelvic, protruding ‘V.’  
Her knees hit the muddy dirt floor of the shower below as she took his impressive girth in her hand; working and massaging him back into his impressive erect state.   
“You ready again, baby?” His voice was a mixture of amusement and flattery.   
“I finally have you all to myself, I’m not even close to done with you yet.”   
The muscles in her toned arm constricted as she pulled and squeezed him, flicking her tongue over his purple head, lapping up any escaped pre-come that decided to show itself. Andy threw an arm up against the shower to support himself as Ashley teased him with the tip of her tongue, gripping his sack and kneading it between her petite fingers.   
“Fuck, Ash. Come on. Please?” Andy’s voice was swollen in his throat, thick with desire and fed up with the teasing massage. He was eager to find his way back inside her, wherever she would allow.   
“Anxious, Andrew? Please, what?” She eyed him ferociously through the shower’s curtain of water, egging him on to say the words she wanted to hear dance across his lips.  
“Just suck my fucking dick, alright?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Without another moment’s hesitation, Ashley took him deep within her mouth, his head making contact with the back of her throat. She allowed herself to choke on him, knowing all too well what her gag would do to his eager head.   
Covering his eyes in the inside of his right arm, Andy begins to, slowly at first, but then desperately, pumping himself in and out of Ashley’s tight jaw. Gripping his tight thighs in her hands and staring up at him, she guides him over and over against to the back of her waiting throat, enjoying every second of the sexual angst written across Andy’s face.  
She could feel him growing more and more ridged in her mouth as she added delicious suction to his pleasure, making him gasp into the hot water that was running down his face.   
“I can’t… I…” Andrew was gasping into his own shoulder, warning her that he was expecting another eruption sooner rather than later.   
“I know, Andrew. Come on, let me taste everything that you’ve got to offer.” The split second that she released him from her mouth to speak the words was all the time he needed to compose himself.  
“Not a chance, babe. I’m not fucking coming like that. Not when I know what else you have to give me.”   
Within milliseconds Andy had heaved Ashley up off of the dirt, mud trickling down her tanned legs as she stood. He flipped her around, pushing her head and face against the wooden stall. She felt him kick her ankles further apart and grip her ass tightly.   
He plunged into her deeply with little warning, making Ashley scream a filthy combination of Andrew’s full Christian name and every foul word she had ever learned.   
Andy was gone; completely and utterly lost in the task of bucking himself deeper and deeper into Ashley’s core; fucking her senseless into the worn, makeshift shower. With every new snap of his hips he reached unknown depths, forcing Ashley to choke on the water running into her obscenely open mouth.   
Ashley attempted to shove herself back onto his throbbing dick, attempted to aid him in the raw fucking he was bestowing upon her, but Andy wouldn’t have it. This was all him. He needed to shower her what she meant to. He needed to let her know every powerful, sinful thought she had ever forced him to have; to have and to hide.   
“Andrew. Baby. Please don’t stop. You can’t stop fucking me,” Ashley screamed over the sputtering showerhead.  
“I can’t. I’ll never stop, Ashley. All I’ve ever wanted is this.” Every word fell from his mouth followed quickly be a panicked gasp for breath.   
Reaching around Ashley’s front, Andy begins rubbing shamelessly at the beautiful bud of nerves that sat at the top of her slit; pushing Ashley even further into the wall, allowing her to rut against his hand disgracefully.   
The powerful eruption between her legs blurred her vision and devoured her voice. Ashley tried to scream; she tried to call Andy’s name out loud enough that every neighbor within two blocks would know that she had finally had him, finally dove into her own personal vat of forbidden fruit, but she couldn’t. She opened her mouth and no sound could be heard. She opened her eyes, and only white-hot colors played across her vision. Hot tears, much hotter than the heated water flowing from the shower’s faucet, gushed from her eyes as every muscle in her body contracted painfully.   
Still chasing and closing in on his own orgasm, Andrew rode her harder, faster, knowing that she was already coming, but unable to slow to himself to a more gentle pace.   
Pulling him from within her, Andy spun Ashley around to face him, grabbed her by the ass, lifted, and reentered her; forcing her to cling to his sun kissed shoulders for dear life.   
“Look at me.”   
Ashley opened her eyes wide and looked into his.  
“I love you. I always fucking have…”  
The words weren’t forced, but riddled in truth and desire.  
Ashley covered his mouth with hers, their tongues rolling together in passionate waves as she clenched her walls tightly around him, milking him to his final, climactic breaking point.   
“I know, I love you too, Andy. I always will.”  
They stared eye to eye, never abandoning each other, as she felt him explode within her again; the heat between them lasting far longer than any shower ever could.


End file.
